The first electrocardiogram (ECG) was invented by a Dutch physiologist, Willem Einthoven, in 1903, who used a string galvanometer to measure the electrical activity of the heart. Generations of physicians around the world have since used ECGs, in various forms, to diagnose heart problems and other potential medical concerns. Although the basic principles underlying Dr. Einthoven's original work, including his naming of various waveform deflections (Einthoven's triangle), are still applicable today, ECG machines have evolved from his original three-lead ECG, to ECGs with unipolar leads connected to a central reference terminal starting in 1934, to augmented unipolar leads beginning in 1942, and finally to the 12-lead ECG standardized by the American Heart Association in 1954 and still in use today. Further advances in portability and computerized interpretation have been made, yet the electronic design of the ECG recording apparatuses has remained fundamentally the same for much of the past 40 years.
An ECG measures the electrical signals emitted by the heart as generated by the propagation of the action potentials that trigger depolarization of heart fibers. Physiologically, transmembrane ionic currents are generated within the heart during cardiac activation and recovery sequences. Cardiac depolarization originates high in the right atrium in the sinoatrial (SA) node before spreading leftward towards the left atrium and inferiorly towards the atrioventricular (AV) node. After a delay occasioned by the AV node, the depolarization impulse transits the Bundle of His and moves into the right and left bundle branches and Purkinje fibers to activate the right and left ventricles.
During each cardiac cycle, the ionic currents create an electrical field in and around the heart that can be detected by ECG electrodes placed on the skin. Cardiac electrical activity can then be visually represented in an ECG trace in PQRSTU-waveforms. The P-wave represents atrial electrical activity, and the QRSTU components represent ventricular electrical activity. Specifically, a P-wave represents atrial depolarization, which causes atrial contraction.
P-wave analysis based on ECG monitoring is critical to accurate cardiac rhythm diagnosis and focuses on localizing the sites of origin and pathways of arrhythmic conditions. P-wave analysis is also used in the diagnosis of other medical disorders, including blood chemistry imbalance. Cardiac arrhythmias are defined by the morphology of P-waves and their relationship to QRS intervals. For instance, atrial fibrillation (AF), an abnormally rapid heart rhythm, can be confirmed by an absence of P-waves and an irregular ventricular rate. Similarly, sinoatrial block can be characterized by a delay in the onset of P-waves, while junctional rhythm, an abnormal heart rhythm resulting from impulses coming from a locus of tissue in the area of the AV node, usually presents without P-waves or with inverted P-waves. The amplitudes of P-waves are also valuable for diagnosis. The presence of broad, notched P-waves can indicate left atrial enlargement. Conversely, the presence of tall, peaked P-waves can indicate right atrial enlargement. Finally, P-waves with increased amplitude can indicate hypokalemia, caused by low blood potassium, whereas P-waves with decreased amplitude can indicate hyperkalemia, caused by elevated blood potassium.
Cardiac rhythm disorders may present with lightheadedness, fainting, chest pain, hypoxia, syncope, palpitations, and congestive heart failure (CHF), yet rhythm disorders are often sporadic in occurrence and may not show up in-clinic during a conventional 12-second ECG. Continuous ECG monitoring with P-wave-centric action potential acquisition over an extended period is more apt to capture sporadic cardiac events. However, recording sufficient ECG and related physiological data over an extended period remains a significant challenge, despite an over 40-year history of ambulatory ECG monitoring efforts combined with no appreciable improvement in P-wave acquisition techniques since Dr. Einthoven's original pioneering work over a 110 years ago.
Electrocardiographic monitoring over an extended period provides a physician with the kinds of data essential to identifying the underlying cause of sporadic cardiac conditions, especially rhythm disorders, and other physiological events of potential concern. A 30-day observation period is considered the “gold standard” of monitoring, yet a 14-day observation period is currently pitched as being achievable by conventional ECG monitoring approaches. Realizing a 30-day observation period has proven unworkable with existing ECG monitoring systems, which are arduous to employ; cumbersome, uncomfortable and not user-friendly to the patient; and costly to manufacture and deploy. Still, if a patient's ECG could be recorded in an ambulatory setting over a prolonged time periods, particularly for more than 14 days, thereby allowing the patient to engage in activities of daily living, the chances of acquiring meaningful medical information and capturing an abnormal event while the patient is engaged in normal activities are greatly improved.
The location of the atria and their low amplitude, low frequency content electrical signals make P-waves difficult to sense, particularly through ambulatory ECG monitoring. The atria are located posteriorly within the chest, and their physical distance from the skin surface adversely affects current strength and signal fidelity. Cardiac electrical potentials measured dermally have an amplitude of only one-percent of the amplitude of transmembrane electrical potentials. The distance between the heart and ECG electrodes reduces the magnitude of electrical potentials in proportion to the square of change in distance, which compounds the problem of sensing low amplitude P-waves. Moreover, the tissues and structures that lie between the activation regions within the heart and the body's surface alter the cardiac electrical field due to changes in the electrical resistivity of adjacent tissues. Thus, surface electrical potentials, when even capable of being accurately detected, are smoothed over in aspect and bear only a general spatial relationship to actual underlying cardiac events, thereby complicating diagnosis. Conventional 12-lead ECGs attempt to compensate for weak P-wave signals by monitoring the heart from multiple perspectives and angles, while conventional ambulatory ECGs primarily focus on monitoring higher amplitude ventricular activity that can be readily sensed. Both approaches are unsatisfactory with respect to the P-wave and the accurate, medically actionable diagnosis of the myriad cardiac rhythm disorders that exist.
Additionally, maintaining continual contact between ECG electrodes and the skin after a day or two of ambulatory ECG monitoring has been a problem. Time, dirt, moisture, and other environmental contaminants, as well as perspiration, skin oil, and dead skin cells from the patient's body, can get between an ECG electrode's non-conductive adhesive and the skin's surface. These factors adversely affect electrode adhesion and the quality of cardiac signal recordings. Furthermore, the physical movements of the patient and their clothing impart various compressional, tensile, bending, and torsional forces on the contact point of an ECG electrode, especially over long recording times, and an inflexibly fastened ECG electrode will be prone to becoming dislodged. Moreover, dislodgment may occur unbeknownst to the patient, making the ECG recordings worthless. Further, some patients may have skin that is susceptible to itching or irritation, and the wearing of ECG electrodes can aggravate such skin conditions. Thus, a patient may want or need to periodically remove or replace ECG electrodes during a long-term ECG monitoring period, whether to replace a dislodged electrode, reestablish better adhesion, alleviate itching or irritation, allow for cleansing of the skin, allow for showering and exercise, or for other purpose. Such replacement or slight alteration in electrode location actually facilitates the goal of recording the ECG signal for long periods of time.
Conventionally, multi-week or multi-month monitoring can be performed by implantable ECG monitors, such as the Reveal LINQ insertable cardiac monitor, manufactured by Medtronic, Inc., Minneapolis, Minn. This monitor can detect and record paroxysmal or asymptomatic arrhythmias for up to three years. However, like all forms of implantable medical device (IMD), use of this monitor requires invasive surgical implantation, which significantly increases costs; requires ongoing follow up by a physician throughout the period of implantation; requires specialized equipment to retrieve monitoring data; and carries complications attendant to all surgery, including risks of infection, injury or death.
Holter monitors are widely used for extended ECG monitoring. Typically, they are often used for only 24-48 hours. A typical Holter monitor is a wearable and portable version of an ECG that include cables for each electrode placed on the skin and a separate battery-powered ECG recorder. The leads are placed in the anterior thoracic region in a manner similar to what is done with an in-clinic standard ECG machine using electrode locations that are not specifically intended for optimal P-wave capture. The duration of monitoring depends on the sensing and storage capabilities of the monitor. A “looping” Holter (or event) monitor can operate for a longer period of time by overwriting older ECG tracings, thence “recycling” storage in favor of extended operation, yet at the risk of losing event data. Although capable of extended ECG monitoring, Holter monitors are cumbersome, expensive and typically only available by medical prescription, which limits their usability. Further, the skill required to properly place the electrodes on the patient's chest precludes a patient from replacing or removing the sensing leads and usually involves moving the patient from the physician office to a specialized center within the hospital or clinic.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,460,189, to Libbus et al. (“Libbus”) discloses an adherent wearable cardiac monitor that includes at least two measurement electrodes and an accelerometer. The device includes a reusable electronics module and a disposable adherent patch that includes the electrodes. ECG monitoring can be conducted using multiple disposable patches adhered to different locations on the patient's body. The device includes a processor configured to control collection and transmission of data from ECG circuitry, including generating and processing of ECG signals and data acquired from two or more electrodes. The ECG circuitry can be coupled to the electrodes in many ways to define an ECG vector, and the orientation of the ECG vector can be determined in response to the polarity of the measurement electrodes and orientation of the electrode measurement axis. The accelerometer can be used to determine the orientation of the measurement electrodes in each of the locations. The ECG signals measured at different locations can be rotated based on the accelerometer data to modify amplitude and direction of the ECG features to approximate a standard ECG vector. The signals recorded at different locations can be combined by summing a scaled version of each signal. Libbus further discloses that inner ECG electrodes may be positioned near outer electrodes to increase the voltage of measured ECG signals. However, Libbus treats ECG signal acquisition as the measurement of a simple aggregate directional data signal without differentiating between the distinct kinds of cardiac electrical activities presented with an ECG waveform, particularly atrial (P-wave) activity.
The ZIO XT Patch and ZIO Event Card devices, manufactured by iRhythm Tech., Inc., San Francisco, Calif., are wearable monitoring devices that are typically worn on the upper left pectoral region to respectively provide continuous and looping ECG recording. The location is used to simulate surgically implanted monitors, but without specifically enhancing P-wave capture. Both of these devices are prescription-only and for single patient use. The ZIO XT Patch device is limited to a 14-day period, while the electrodes only of the ZIO Event Card device can be worn for up to 30 days. The ZIO XT Patch device combines both electronic recordation components and physical electrodes into a unitary assembly that adheres to the patient's skin. The ZIO XT Patch device uses adhesive sufficiently strong to support the weight of both the monitor and the electrodes over an extended period and to resist disadherence from the patient's body, albeit at the cost of disallowing removal or relocation during the monitoring period. The ZIO Event Card device is a form of downsized Holter monitor with a recorder component that must be removed temporarily during baths or other activities that could damage the non-waterproof electronics. Both devices represent compromises between length of wear and quality of ECG monitoring, especially with respect to ease of long term use, female-friendly fit, and quality of cardiac electrical potential signals, especially atrial (P-wave) signals.
ECG signals contain a large amount of information that requires large storage space, large transmission bandwidth, and long transmission time. Long-term ECG monitoring further increases the amount of information to be stored and processed. Data compression is useful in ECG applications, especially long-term monitoring. Data compression can reduce the requirement for data storage space, reduce power consumption, and extends monitoring time. ECG compression can be evaluated based on compression ratio, signal error loss, and time of execution. A good ECG data compression preferably should preserve the useful diagnostic information while compressing a signal to a smaller acceptable size. Currently, many Holter monitors use some types of compression algorithm; however, compression ratios are not satisfactory.
Therefore, a need remains for a low cost extended wear continuously recording ECG monitor that is low power and storage space and data transmission efficient, therefore contributing to long-term use.